


We Would Go On Loving In The Same Old Way

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not a girl. Just... <em>not</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Would Go On Loving In The Same Old Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for azziria who gave me the prompt "If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy..." Beta'd by m_l_h.

“You always do this, McGarrett,” Danny grumbled, trying to shake off Steve’s embrace.    
  
Steve continued singing with a goofy smile on his face, arms wrapped firmly around Danny.    
  
“I am  _not_  a girl,” Danny said pointedly.    
  
“I think that was established when you had your dick up my ass this morning,” Steve grinned.    
  
“Steve!” Danny hissed, looking over Steve’s shoulder out into the living room.    
  
“Relax,” Steve smiled, “She’s way too involved in her Disney movie to pay any attention to us.”    
  
“Then stop singing songs in which I’m the girl,” Danny whispered.    
  
“I’m not singing songs in which you’re the girl, you idiot,” Steve said, still smiling, “I’m singing love songs.”   
  
“Love songs?”   
  
“Yes, love songs,” Steve said, “It’s what you do when you’re in love. Honestly Danno, I thought you knew how this whole relationship stuff worked.”    
  
“You’re just mocking me now,” Danny huffed, but he couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his face.    
  
“At least you’re not a girl,” Steve shrugged before dropping a kiss on Danny’s lips.    
  
“Fine, go on then…” Danny rolled his eyes and Steve promptly began singing.   
  
_“If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy..."_


End file.
